1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hatch covers for railcars. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved hatch cover assembly for railcars which eliminates the need for battens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railcars have long been employed to transport granular material such as grain. Such railcars typically have a series of openings, or a single opening, in the top of the railcar through which the grain may be loaded, with the openings commonly being referred to as troughs. Associated with these openings are one or more hatch covers which close and seal the openings during transport.
The hatch covers are typically provided in sets of three or more, even where a single elongated opening is employed. The hatch covers are hinged along one edge, with the hinges for the hatch covers being substantially coaxial. The edges of adjacent hatch covers are in close proximity, and a series of battens are supplied to overly and provide a seal between these edges, and at the outermost ends. As such, a railcar having four covers would employ five battens.
While this arrangement has been found serviceable it does have associated problems. For example, it is necessary to release and pivot the battens away from the hatch covers in a separate operation prior to opening the hatch cover. Additionally, the pivot of the batten is subject to wear such that metal portions of the batten tend to contact the hatch cover. The battens are typically formed of steel, while the hatch covers are normally formed of aluminum or fiberglass. As such, the battens tend to damage the hatch cover in time, due to this wear.